Secret
by Capybara 773
Summary: On a stormy night, Sandy rushes to the clubhouse with a secret to reveal.


**Hey readers! I've been planning to make this fic for a while, so I hope you guys like it! It's a oneshot, so there won't be a chapter two, and probably not a sequel either. I hope you guys like it, cos' I haven't tried this sort of writing before, and I'm kind of nervous about whether people will actually like it.**

**Capybara 773**

Lightening streaked across the stormy sky, as rain hammered the earth.

"_Hey, Stan."_

_I'd just returned home. I could hear a roaring fire, and heat washed over meas I entered. Stan looked up from a block of wood he was adding to the fire._

"_Heya sis! What's up?" He grinned under a soot-grimed face._

"_Oh it's good." I mumbled._

_Stan stood up, peering at me inquisitively, "You're hiding something, aren't you?"_

"_No." I turned away, and made for my bedroom, when he rushed over and pulled me back._

"_Aww, come on. I know you're hiding something, and you know I do. What is it."_

_I looked into his eyes. Stan smiled expectantly, his eyes glittering with glee._

"_Okay…"_

The park was a marsh. I waded through muddy water, past rusty swings and slides worn from use. I reached a tree, and lay down to rest.

"Stan's going to kill me when he finds out…"

"_So Allie likes me?"_

_I nodded._

"_Are you sure this isn't some kind of plan to get me feeling better about Haley? Cos' I'm fine about breaking up with her now."_

"_No. You see," I explained, "Haley broke up with you because Allie wanted to be with you so bad."_

_Stan raised an eyebrow._

"_It's a complicated girl thing."_

_Stan frowned, "It's not that complicated. I mean, if I wasn't having fun hanging out with a girl, and one of my friends really wanted to be with her, I'd let him have a shot."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well I certainly damn hope so!" He laughed._

_I gave a small chuckle, "Anyway, she wanted to go out with you Saturday night, except it's supposed to be a secret, so you just turn up expecting it to be one of your friends, okay?"_

"_Sounds cool. I'll be there."_

Mud squelched through my freezing toes. A gust of wind pushed me over, sending me sliding through the mud. My fur stank of soggy mud. Disgusting water got into my nose and mouth, so I had to cough it up.

"Will he ever forgive me?" I coughed.

I sat back on the sofa, skimming through one of my favourite magazines. Music blared from a CD player. I heard the door open. I turned down the CD player, and went over to the door.

_I wanted to know every detail._

_Stan was leaning against the wall, his eyes downcast._

"…_Stan?"_

_He looked up. There was a moment of silence, as he looked up at me. He was grinning ear to ear._

"_Have a good time?"_

"_Best in my life, sis," he muttered, "best in my life."_

_I shrieked with joy._

"_Oh my god! How was it?"_

"_Awesome! And we're going out again! Movies, Tuesday night."_

"_Oh snap!" I gasped, "I just HAVE to tell all the girls about this."_

"_Don't bother," He said, "Allie's already doing that. She wanted me to tell you."_

I reached the tunnel going down to the clubhouse. The warmth inside brushed against my fur as I started going down.

One of the pebbles came loose. I lost my footing, and started skidding down the tunnel. My arms flailed into rocks in their rush to grab something, as I tumbled through mud and stones.

By the time I reached the bottom, I was covered in cuts and bruises. Tears were streaming down. I licked one that fell across one that fell on my cut lip. It tasted bitter.

A year had passed since Stan had gotten together with Allie. They were the perfect couple, the envy of every hamster in town. If only I was as lucky…

_Stan always said there was someone for everyone, and sometimes a believed that, when I saw what seemed to be the perfect guy. But something always went wrong._

_But something Stan had taught me was too never try too hard, in case you end up with someone you don't really love. And that was something I could do._

_The phone buzzed. I jumped over to pick it up._

"_Hi! Sandy here!"_

"_**Heya sis! I've got great news!"**_

"_What is it? Did you win that windsurfing contest?" I asked._

_"**Yeah. But it gets better. I got a ton of prize money now, and I wondered what you think of the thing I'm going to get Allie."**_

_"What did you have in mind? A couple portrait? I've always wanted to get one of those, but there's never been anyone."_

_"**Better. A ring."**_

_"Oh my god! Does that mean-" _

_"**Oh yes. I'm going to propose to her."**_

_I screamed in excitement._

_"**Whoa sis! I've got the phone right next to my ear, you know!"**_

_"I've SO got to tell all the girls about this!" I shouted. _

_"**Don't. I want to save it till after I've proposed. I don't want to be jinxed or something."**_

_"You just get that ring and propose to her. I'll reach you ASAP, okay?" _

_"**Okay, sis." **He chuckled, before hanging up._

I burst into the clubhouse. Light seared my dazed eyes. The room was a myriad of colours, and its warmth embraced me.

"Are you okay Sandy?"

I turned my head to the speaker. Registering the pink scarf, I realised it was Pashmina.

"Stan? Where's Stan? I need to find him. To tell him something."

"You need to sit down, Sandy. It's all right.

"I need to talk to him now. Oh Pashmina, he's going to hate me!"

I felt a warm hand against my back, pushing me towards a chair. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"What's wrong, sis?"

_I drove up to Allie's house. I could see Stan sitting on the steps. I got out of the car, and walked over to him._

_"So how did it go?"_

_He looked up at me. Worn eyes wet with fresh tears. He was sobbing painful, heart-wrenching sobs. I knelt down beside him, and put my hand on his shoulder._

_"It's okay, Stan. If Allie doesn't love you, it'll be okay. There's someone for everybody, right?"_

_"It wasn't that she said no. It's much worse than that."_

_"What happened?"_

_"The bitch was cheating on me!" He howled, "She was cheating on my the whole time!"_

_I held him close, his head crying into my shoulder. How could Allie do that to Stan?_

_"Don't worry, bro. It's all right. You'll be okay."_

I looked him in the eyes.

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Oh Stan. I'm so sorry. You're going to hate me now!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

I gave a sniffle, and said my confession.

"Ever since Allie, I've been stopping you from finding love. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want to see you hurt like that again."

Stan sat down, and stared blankly at the TV.

"Stan?"

Silence. He turned to me. He was smiling. A true, warm smile.

"Ever since Allie, I've been acting like such a fool."

"I know. I made you like that. I've been such a cow."

"No. Allie's the cow. I've been acting like a fool so I wouldn't wind up with somebody like her again. I wanted someone who really loved me. So, I acted the desperate fool."

I gaped in amazement.

"Really? Will you forgive me then?"

Stan let out a burst of laughter as he went over to hug me.

"We're all fools, aren't we?"

I sobbed with relief.

"I'll have to tell the girls about this."

Stan peeked over my shoulder at Pashmina and Bijou.

"Don't bother," he smiled, "I think they already know."

**Yay! I've finished my first oneshot! And I did it quickly too! How great! I hope you liked this fic, because I certainly thought it turned out better than I expected. If you want to see any of my other works, read 'Take A Hint', a random humour fic with lots of OOC, and 'All A one', an adventure fic that I and other people really like.**

**Review soon!**

**Sayonara!**

**Capybara 773**


End file.
